Your mine All mine
by elevatealittlehigherrusher
Summary: Carlos and Jamie have been dating for 5 months. Things happen. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Hii! :3 This is my first story. Please, don't make fun.**_

_**Disclamer: I don't know BTR or anything else you see. Some of it was my idea. Enjoy and R&R**_

Chapter 1: Finally!

Jamie's POV

Carlos and I have been together for 5 months. I'm happy. When I was with my ex Fred, he really had no feelings. But me and Carlos are all lovey dovey. We would call each other nicknames like CarlitosBear or Teddybear. Sometimes to tease him I would call him Papi. That gets him hard fast. Ha! Anyways, today Carlos and I are going shopping for food and clothes. We got to Stop & Shop, I got out and he did. He walked over and held my hand as we both walked into the store.

"Babycakes, make sure we get everything." I said, he just nodded. What was wrong? Did I do something? "Baby? Are you mad at me?" I stopped and he let go of my hand walking into the store. I felt my heart break from that moment. He just walked away like it was nothing. "Fine! I knew you never loved me! Just like your dad walking away and never coming back! Well fine! Don't come home!" I walked away. I couldn't believe he would just ignore me like that. I walked all the way home crying. He didn't even call me. I felt so unloved.

After a hour I got home. I walked in and laid on the couch. My phone rang. It was James.

"Hey! What is up with Carlos? He is crying because you told him off?" He said.

"He was ignoring me! I was talking to him! He just kept walking away! I'm sorry! I was just so pissed." I started crying.

"We are coming over and you two are going to fix this problem." He hung up, as I sat there and cried. After an hour, James and Carlos showed up at my door, they just walked in because Carlos had the key. I was just lying on the couch, crying. Not caring about how I looked. I knew I was a mess just by me laying there, crying. James walked over, but Carlos kept his distance by sitting on the other couch I have.

"Jamie, everything will be okay!" I jumped up, saw Carlos and ran to him and jumped onto his lap and I cried into shoulder. He hugged me and started crying. James had left knowing we were okay. After a few minutes we stopped and sat there in silent. I looked in his big, brown eyes. They were kind of red from crying, but still so beautiful. He looked into mine. From that I knew everything was okay. He knew everything was okay.

"I love you. I know I haven't said it that much but I do. When you screamed at me and told me all that, I knew I just couldn't walk back and yell back. I need you. You're my everything. Nothing, and I mean nothing will ever let our love die. I love you so much." He said that with so much feeling, so much of his gut to get that out. He finally told me what I have been waiting for my whole life.

"I love you too. Carlos you know we have been together for 5 months and I think I'm ready." I said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret doing it with me."

"No I want to."

"Okay baby, I trust you on this."

_**R&R. There will be more chapters than this one. I think about 5 or 4. **_

_**I don't know yet.**_

_**Byeee! :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Yes I will!

Carlos' POV

I woke up the next day, naked, with Jamie's arms and legs tangled with mine. I stared at her. She is so beautiful. Her smile brightened my day. Her hair smelled like Jasmine and Lavender. Her eyes, so gorgeous, they were brown with a hint of green. Like a hazel color. Her lips so soft like rose petals. She wasn't like other girls who wear too much or too less make-up. She'd wear make-up, if it was a date night, or her parents or mine came over. The rest of the time she was herself. So what if she had pimples, I do too. She would wear blush and lip gloss when we would go out, like to the store or out jogging, or even to the set where me and her worked everyday. On the show she played Jamie Knight, Kendall and Katie's older cousin from Minnesota. She also played my girlfriend on the show. They would put make-up on her only to hide her pimples and other stuff. She was a singer, too. So she would have to bring make-up with her just in case there was a meet and greet after, just so people could have beautiful pictures. She was also in the "Music Sounds Better with U" music video. She was the girl who I sing to and the girl I dance with. I'm losing my train of thought. Oh yeah, so Jamie's awake and she is just staring at me. I felt so in love. I want to marry her. Yes. I'm going too. I love her. She loves me. I just want to spend the rest of my life with her.

Jamie's POV

I woke up and almost jumped in fear because Carlos was staring at me. But I'm used to it. So waking to Carlos' big brown eyes staring at you is okay. "Carlos, you scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry Jamiebear." He pouted. "Your just so beautiful." His pout is so adorable. Last night was so great. I never knew I could scream that loud in my life. It was crazy.

"I'm going to shower now." I said and got up not ever realizing I was still naked. I walked to my bathroom and turned on the shower and got in.

Carlos' POV

She walked away to the bathroom. I was staring at her butt. I smirked at myself. "Carlos! Did you use a condom?" I was laughing inside because of the way she just asked it. I got up and walked to the bathroom and smiled. She was already in the shower.

"Of course, you're the one who put it on me. It's still on too. We both passed out afterward." I said. I slipped into the shower with her. It was nice. You know taking a shower with the future Mrs. Jamie Marie Pena. "Baby, let's have a date night. Just the two of us."

"Sure. What time?" She smirked.

"6:30. And wear that black and blue tight dress, with the black heels and-"

"Okay I get it. The black outfit!"

"Your hair straight."

"Fine."

"What's wrong?"

"Just…It has been a year today since…you know...HE died."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. It was a stupid idea and I didn't stop him." A year from today was the day that Jamie's younger brother died from a fire. I feel bad now because he was so young. He was 15. He and Jamie were close. When her mom was on drugs and her dad left, Jamie was the only person Jackson had. When Jackson would get in trouble, their mom would beat him up. When their mom died from drugs, Jackson lost it. He never knew why his mom would do those things to him. When Jackson was out with his friends and Jamie was with me, they were at an old church and they were smoking, Jackson knew better. He never smoked. Jamie could tell if he did. But when they were playing with fire, some idiot thought it would be funny and leave Jackson in the church while it was on fire. Jackson was screaming in pain while the flames ate him alive. When Jamie and I got the call you know we were there in less than a minute and by the time we got there he was gone. He was destroyed! Jamie was crying all night. She wanted to be alone. She just couldn't take the heart break of her only brother dying at the age 15. I have 3 younger brothers and each day I pray that they don't do something stupid and get themselves killed. But, Jamie was a mess for a whole month. She just wasn't herself. But I helped her. The only person left is her dad, but hell knows where this guy is. She thought she saw him once, but it was a 14 year old that looked like him from a distance. Looking back on that day is just heart breaking for Jamie. She, once, almost killed the kids who did it to him. But violence is never the answer. I wish Jamie and I were there to stop it. Then right now Jamie wouldn't be so depressed during September. I know what it is like to lose a loved one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Date Night.

Carlos' POV

I took Jamie to Café La Bohemé, the fanciest restaurant in L.A. "Carlos, why are we at Café La Bohemé? This is a lot of money."

"Babe, it's not much because it is for you. I love you."

"But it is so much."

"It's okay." Wow Jamie wore her black and blue dress with the black heels and her hair straighten. Wow I want to- never mind. But something about her just turns me on. Maybe because she has the dress almost showing her butt. But I would love to slam into her. Maybe that's what I will give her for desert. Ha! Anyways, Jamie and I sat at our table. We ordered some white wine, not red. It was I think the best wine ever. I'm not really the type to drink wine. The only time was...um...tonight.

"Carlos, this is great. Why did you take me here?" Should I tell her? No maybe after we eat/ Yeah, I'm will ask her.

"I wanted to show the love of my life the greatest night of her life." Okay so everything is going as planned. We got our food after a few minutes of talking. She had the shrimp plate and I had soup and steak. When we were done, I had to do it. I looked at her and said, "Jamie?" she looked back. Oh those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yes babe?" I'm nervous.

"You know we have been together for five months now. And I love you so much. I want to wake up every day and night to your beautiful face. You're so beautiful. Your smile brightened my day. Your hair smelled like Jasmine and Lavender. Your eyes, so gorgeous, they are brown with a hint of green. Like a hazel color. Your lips so soft like rose petals. You aren't like other girls who wear too much or too less make-up. You'd wear make-up, if it was a date night, or your parents or mine came over. The rest of the time you were yourself. So what if you had pimples, I do too. You would wear blush and lip gloss when we would go out, like to the store or out jogging, or even to the set where we work every day. They would put make-up on you only to hide your pimples and other stuff. You are a singer, too. So you would have to bring make-up with you just in case there was a meet and greet after, just so people could have beautiful pictures. I want to start a family. But I want to know one answer. Will you marry me?" She just stared at me. Her eyes were wide. I looked down. I loved her. By the look in her eyes she really didn't want me to ask her so soon.

"Yes…" She whispered. I looked up.

"What?"

"Yes! I said yes!" I smiled big and wide. I slid the ring on her finger and she got up and sat on my lap and kissed me. Oh, how I love her lips. So soft, they moved slowly with mine. I knew she was going to be happy with me. Married to a singer/actor. I mean come on it is cool right? Put yourself in her shoes, being married to me Carlos Roberto Pena Jr. It has to be cool! Anyways, we finished eating and we went home. Then the fun began. We walked into our house and I pushed her against the door and kissed her neck as she moaned. I unzipped her dress as it fell to the floor. She kicked it to the side and stood with her bra and panties. She started unbuttoning my shirt. I picked her up as she still tried to undo my shirt and I carried her upstairs to our room. I throw her on our bed and crawled on top of her and took off my shirt and I kissed her neck as she unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down. She flipped us over and she started kissing my neck and kissed down my chest and stomach until she was in front of my boxers. She pulled them down and I moaned loudly. Damn I was so happy when she took them off. She started sucking on my tip. "Jamie! Oh god!" I moaned louder. It was so good. She started bobbing her head fast. Oh how good it felt. "Jamie! I'm gonna cum!" She pulled off and slowly made her way up to me. I was breathing heavily. She then lowered herself onto my dick and she then started to bounce on it fast. She moaned loudly as I moaned louder.

"Carlos! Oh!" I thrusted my hips up into her. I moaned louder as she did. I then came in her and she came after me. We were both screaming each others name. We then passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**This is just a preview of Chapter 4 for **__**Your mine. All mine.**_

_**I didn't know what to do for it. **_

_**So if you guys have any ideas. Tell me.**_

* * *

><p>A new beginning<p>

It has been 2 years since Jamie and Carlos got married. Their wedding was beautiful. Jamie's parents were crying, a lot. Carlos' parents were too. They went on their honeymoon to Hawaii. Nice place. Now they are moving Carlos' stuff into Jamie's house. Jamie lived by herself for 2 years. Since she met Carlos, she was a very happy person. They are perfect for each other.

Carlos, James, Logan and Kendall were carrying boxes into Jamie's house.

"Why do you have so much shit Carlos?" said James carrying a big box.

"I just have clothes and shoes and boxers and socks. Uh duhhh!" said Carlos.

"They don't need to be THIS heavy!" said Kendall.

"Sorry if I have a lot of shiit!" said Carlos. Jamie laughed carrying a box.

"You guys are a babies. Can't even carry a simple box into my house. Geez!"

"I agree. You guys are so weak." said Sarah, one of Jamie's friends. She was sitting on the couch eating with Dustin.

"Babies!" said Dustin. When they were done, they all sat on the couch and floor. Sweating.


End file.
